pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Campaign (January 16, 2017)
Sumire: Welcome back! After weeks of finding a perfect gift for the person we got, we finally have it! Ichigo: I will start it, satsu! Sumire: Go for it! Ichigo: I got...Thomas and Friends. The wishlist contains color pencils and art materials, satsu. Miele: I'm that! Ichigo: Here are your color pencils and some art materials, satsu. Miele: Thank you! My turn. I got...Mahiru Hibiki Chair. Wishlist is a candy pillow. Klara: (raises hand) I'm that. I always wanted a candy pillow, so thank you, Miele. Miele: No problem. Klara: I got...Perfect Imperfect. Wow, such a nice name. (thinks) Sarcasticaly speaking. Wishlist is a stuff toy sheep. Sango: Perfect Imperfect is me! Klara: S-Sango?! Sango: Yes! I'm surprised that you got me, Klara. Klara: This is unexpected. Sango: Thank you then. Sumire: This will be trending...so trending! Klara: Sumire, stop that! Sumire: No! I want everyone to know Klarango is sailing! Sailing!! Klara: Mou! (Sumire and Klara start to fight for Sumire's PriPass.) Sango: Tehe~ I got Trash-chan! Wishlist, latest manga volume of Attorney March: eXtra. Yayoi: Eh?! Akane: I'm Trash-chan! Sango: Here it is, Akane. Akane: Th-Thank you. I always wanted to get this, but can't afford it. Yayoi: Akane, I should've gave you a copy if you told me. I mean, everyone knows I portray Attorney March. Akane: I want to be fair! Yayoi: Well, your reason is considered justifiable. Akane: Anyways, I got Squeare Meters. Wishlist, any kind of book. So I got Squeare Meters a spelling book so that he or she can at least learn how to spell. Yayoi: I'm Squeare Meters and I mispelled it on purpose, girl. Akane: Eh?!!! Well, no offence, here is your gift! Yayoi: Thank you! I got...Sumire. Wishlist, a Shirogane Haruka, Hoshizora Mizuki, Tomoe Yuki, Tojo Mirai, Sakura Mizuki Harlaown and Falulu VocalDoll Keychain. Sumire: Of course, that would be me! Yayoi: Eh?! But...the rules say not to use your real name! Sumire: My name is written in kanji (菫) while the one I wrote in the paper is hiragana (すみれ). So, it's not my name. Yayoi: Well, your birth certificate does notify us that your sumire is spelled as 菫. Sumire: Thanks for these keychains. I need them. I got, 104. Wishlist, a bow and arrow. Mikan: Mikan wants a bow and arrow, nano! Sumire: Looks like another obvious person. Here, Mikan. A bow and arrow like in the wishlist. Mikan: Gelo~ Mikan is grateful to have a cherub like you, nano. Yurika: Oneechan? A cherub? Way too far, Mikan, way too far. Mikan: Gelogelo~ Mikan got I'm Not Fukuhara Ann, nano. Wishlist, a Todo Sion life-sized body pillow. Yurika: Cherub-san, that is none other than me. Thanks for the body pillow. Mikan: No problem, nano! Mikan is glad to be a blessing to others, nano! Yurika: Now I can practice with a Sion in my room. Anyways, I got...Hello. Ann: Wishlist a Minami Mirei theme coffee mug? Yurika: Exactly! So...I'm guessing Ann is Hello. Ann: Yes. Thank you. I got Belirolls. Wishlist, strawberry pillow. Ichigo: Obviously me, satsu! Ann: Here you go, Amanogawa-sensei. Ichigo: Thank you, satsu! Wait, who still haven't got a turn, kara? Nozomi: Layla and I? Layla: Nozomi, I'm assuming that we got each other. Nozomi: Oh maybe. Who do you got? Layla: B♡♡KS. Nozomi: Barney the Purple Dinosaur. Both: We knew it! (Layla and Nozomi exchange presents.) Nozomi: As I wanted, a hammer! Layla: A cyalume glowstick! Both: Thank you so much! (at each other) Sumire: Now that we got that settled, the rest of the cover of this will be our single campaign and a birthday giveaway. (Rest of PF claps their hands in excitement.) Sumire: I guess we should campaign the single first, shall we? Ichigo: No problem, satsu~ Sumire: Our first single, com@t connect, is now in stores last Saturday! Ichigo: Have you bought our single already, satsu? Yurika: Get yours now before everyone else finishes it off. Sumire: Yes, and the birthday giveaway. It will take a little bit long to discuss this coz of comments. Miele: The official hashtag for this and the rest of our campaigns is #gcwithpf. So, keep on tweeting in Pritter people and see what you think of the birthday giveaway. Sumire: Okay, too lazy to read so please read this for me, Yurika. Yurika: Oneechan is just too lazy. (pouts) Sumire: Just do it. Yurika: Fine then. (coughs) The first Prism Force Birthday Giveaway will center around Kaguya Layla. Her birthday falls on January 27. Ann, continue. Layla Birthday Box.png Layla Birthday Tapestry.png Layla Birthday Pen 2.png Layla Birthday Mug 2.png Layla Ticket Design.png Layla Birthday Sign Board.png Ann: The set consists of a Birthday Box, a tapestry, a pen, a coffee mug a free Prism Force concert ticket and a signed board by Layla. Layla: Yes, the board was signed by me. Ann: I know. I saw you doing so yesterday. Layla: Oh (winks and sticks out tongue) Ann: It will be available starting January 20, 2017 until supplies last. Sumire: But you'll be giving us free, right? Yayoi: Unjusti-- Layla: If you request, everyone of us will be having our own Birthday Giveaway Set anyway. Yayoi: Well, I prefer to pay it my own money. Akane: After trying to give me the latest volume of my favorite manga for free. Yayoi: But you declined. Akane: Yes... Layla: I'm excited for you guys to support these! Sumire: Anyways, we've prepared a mooncake just for you. Layla: Really?! Sumire: Ann did most of the baking...and Nozomi the designing. Ann: High five, Nozokun! Nozomi: Here it is, Layla. (Ann and Nozomi presented a mooncake, with a "Happy Advance Birthday Layla" written on it".) Ann: We know you just love mooncakes. Nozomi: So Ann and I decided to bake you one. Layla: Uwah! It looks wonderful! Mikan: And tasty, nano. (Mikan swiftly comes near the cake and is now craving to have a bite.) Sumire: NO MIKAN!!! This cake, this mooncake, specifically, is for Layla. Get it, it's for Layla. Ichigo: Yes, satsu! Mikan: But the cake looks so delicious, so appetizing, so yummy, nano! Mikan just can't resist taking a bite, nano! Layla: Mikan... Mikan: (gets part of the cake) Thank you for the food, nano. Sumire: AH!!! MIKAN STOP!!! Yurika: Oneechan, you're too late. Mikan: (eats the part of the cake she got) Delicious, nano~ Layla: Then... (get and eats part of the cake) ...It really is delicious. Ann: So, job well done? Ichigo: (right after tasting) Job well done, satsu. Nozomi: Phew. I thought it won't come out as planned. Yayoi: Justifiable! Tasty and well-appreciated by the jury. Miele: What Yayoichi meant is that everyone appreciates it. Klara: Not bad. To be honest, this is just as yummy as the ones my servants bake for me. Sango: This is my first time tasting a mooncake... Rest of PF: EHHHHH?!! Klara: (sighs) Yes. They can't afford mooncakes. Sango: I'm enjoying it. It's delicious. (does okay sign) Ann&Nozomi: Uh, no problem and thank you for the compliment. Layla: Maybe we can give some to the studio too. Mikan: Mikan thinks it will be a great idea to give it to the other PIA idols. Ann: Sure, share till supplies last. Nozomi: We only have one large mooncake. Sumire: Okie then! Well, look, we're running out of time. Till next time. Prism Force: Bye and see you with mooncake! ---- Furawa: ChuChu-san! H-Here is my gift for you, flo! ChuChu: Eh, thank you, chu. Furawa: Hope you like it, flo! ChuChu: (opens gift that Furawa gave him) Furawa: So... ChuChu: EHHHHHHHHH?!!!!!! NO?!!!! BEES!!! WHY BEES?!!!! chu~ Furawa: Eh, I thought you might like a bee collar, flo... Category:Galactical Campaign Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa